Burned in my Memories ( chapter 2 )
Previous chapter => Read Chapter 1 of Burned In My Memories! COMPLETED PROJECT Meanwhile, Ryder and the others were finishing up their mission. "Okay pups, wrap it up. We need to get back for dinner." "Dinner? Yum!" exclaimed Rubble. Everyone laughed. They loaded up their vehicles and drove back to the Lookout. Instantly, Chase knew something was wrong. "Uh-oh, has anyone seen Marshall?" The pups shook their heads. "Look around, we have to find him, dudes!" barked Zuma. The pups began sniffing. "I smell him, guys!" exclaimed Rocky. "It looks like he's away from the Lookout." Rubble whimpered. "Wha-where-is-is-he?" "Don't worry, pups! I'll try Pup-Tagging him," Chase said, trying. They waited anxiously, but Marshall didn't answer. "He couldn't have gone that far, right?" Skye whimpered. They all gave her a nervous look in ' BACK TO MARSHALL:' "Killer, killer, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Marshall moaned as he slumped in the fresh grass in the woods of Adventure Bay. His fire truck pup house was not too far away. He sobbed into his paws lightly, "Why did I ever join the PAW Patrol...?" He looked into the sky, seeing it becoming dim. How long had he been running...? Marshall sighed, sinking into the grass once more, and dozed sadly to sleep. - - - "Marshall? Marshall!" Marshall stirred a bit, groaning. His eyes were still heavy from the sleep. "Marshall! Dude, where are you?!" The dalmation lifted up his head after hearing his name. He recognized the voices immeadiately. He sat up quickly, eyes darting around the dark woods. The wave of anxiety rushed onto him as he began to run away from the voices. He didn't want to hurt another soul, Marshall knew being around them would bring more trouble. "M-Marshall!" he heard Chase's voice shout, but he didn't look back. He continued through the woods, merely dodging trees as he went. How long did he have to run for them to just give up...? Marshall tripped, yelping as his head hit the trunk of a nearby tree. "Owww..." He sighed, laying down next to the trunk. Marshall tried to ignore the pounding in his head. "Why don't they just leave me alone...?" he said to himself. Though he was dizzy, he sat up on his haunches, "Stupid, clumsy, killer..." he sighed, rubbing the bruise on his head. "Marshall...?" The dalmation lifted his head to see Chase staring back at him. Marshall quickly stood, "W-what..? What do you want?" "Marshall! We were so worried about you!" Chase sighed, trotting forward. Marshall shook his head, stepping back a few paces, "N-no... No you weren't..." Chase's ears flattened sadly, "Marshall, don't say that... Plese come back to The Lookout." Overhead, Marshall could hear the soft whirring of Skye's helicopter above. "It's not that easy! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Marshall growled, stepping back once again. "Because we care, Marshall." Ryder said. He had been keeping his distance. Marshall felt unsteady. This was a mistake. He couldn't just go back... Could he? He killed someone. "We understand what happened, and it wasn't your fault... We want you to come back home." Ryder explained, hesitating to step forward. "Yeah, we want you to--" "Get AWAY!" Marshall snapped his jaws at Chase as soon as he stepped forward. Chase stumbled back, surprised. It was as if time stood still that very second. No one moved for what seemed to be forever. Marshall realized what he done, tears forcing themselves out of his eyes as he once again bolted farther into the woods. The farther he was from them, the more he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. Next chapter => Read Chapter 3 to Burned In My Memories! [ PLEASE don't edit unless you're Blake, or me, DeadBitee doubt you're me, so yeah. Please dont remove this footnote! ] Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall Category:Marshall Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Deadbitees Fics Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts